


Happier

by Chantilly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Seongwu loves Jihoon, established nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: He didn’t want to think about it because of course, Jihoon will always seek Daniel.Seongwu was never an option.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon, Ong Seongwu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for months now, maybe even a year and never got around to posting because it hit close to what happened. but it would be a waste so here it is~

It was the time they got grouped for ‘Get Ugly’ did Seongwu confidently arrived at a conclusion.

The conclusion was: Kang Daniel liked Park Jihoon — a  _ lot _ .

Seongwu thought it was cute and so he’d tease Daniel about it like a big brother. Logically, having a romantic affair in the environment they’re in should not be indulged. He should’ve known better than to elbow Daniel every time the younger man’s puppy in love eyes came out whenever Jihoon was around. He should’ve known better than to wag his eyebrows at Daniel from afar every time Daniel approached Jihoon, striking up a conversation to try and get closer.

Seongwu should’ve known better. But for him, it was alright. The show was stressful and it was good that Daniel found comfort and happiness in Jihoon. It was cute how Jihoon got flustered so easily. He said he did whenever someone came onto him so strongly —and Daniel was a big puppy who just bounded over to the smaller male.

It was obvious that Daniel enjoyed Jihoon’s presence. A little crush, that was what it was and Seongwu thought little of it.

  
  


Then as the days passed after the dance evaluation and the three of them separated into different groups, Seongwu noticed something a little different now with Daniel. The big puppy merely wanting attention and a little affection shifted into something a bit more territorial. He was quite restless when Jihoon wasn’t around or if he was, Daniel was agitated whenever the younger interacted with others.

Daniel did his best not to show it. Especially when the cameras were rolling. But Seongwu noticed it. Could notice how Daniel’s bright smile would drop so quickly when someone touches Jihoon.

It was in those displays of plain jealousy did Seongwu realise that… Daniel was  _ serious. _

The harmless crush Seongwu thought was a full on infatuation. Daniel liked Jihoon and he’s going to make a move. Or had he already?

It wasn’t in Seongwu’s nature to play detective. He’s smart and perceptive in his own right but if he could ask for answers, he would.

And so after practice, he sought out Daniel and talked to him privately in one of the practice rooms. He asked as casually as he could: ‘Are you serious about Jihoon?’

“Yeah.” —was Daniel’s easy response. He said it with confidence and Seongwu could tell that Daniel was sizing him up —daring him to say he liked Jihoon too. He didn’t, by the way; not in the manner Daniel did.

He exhaled hard to clear his mind and approach this maturely. “Alright. Just wanting to ask.”

Daniel studied him for a minute before nodding. “Okay, then.” He said and his bright smile was back again. “Ah, I really like him, hyung. I want him.”

Seongwu returned the smile, “Good luck!”

——

To most, Ong Seongwu was a joker —the class clown. And he was okay with that, he loved making people laugh and seeing them happy. However, under that, he was sentimental and he worried as much as anyone else. Maybe even more. 

He worried for Daniel and Jihoon during their time in Produce 101. They were pitted as rivals and the possibility of it straining the growth of their friendship. But they were both affable. Rivalry wasn’t in their mind and it helped Seongwu to worry less.

Seeing Daniel pining over Jihoon was entertaining, especially when Jihoon got flustered when Daniel’s presence overwhelmed him at times. It was cute and it helped Seongwu relieve some stress from the show.

The infatuation Daniel had for Jihoon was harmless and it was  _ okay _ .

Seongwu wanted to hope it was.

——

Daniel and Jihoon’s relationship -friendship, was at the back of Seongwu’s mind especially when they debuted all together. The realisation that his dreams were turning into reality overshadowed his friends’ personal affair. And Seongwu would like to think it was a little thing. 

He asked Daniel one time again about it and the younger said he just wanted to be close friends with Jihoon. And that was perfectly fine and expected. It was within the confines in which no problems would arise.

Dating was a taboo for an idol. Being in a relationship with someone  _ within  _ the same group perhaps even more so.

So Daniel telling him he just wanted to befriend Jihoon lifted a weight Seongwu didn’t know he had. But that weight pressed upon him once more one evening, he and Daniel had late dinner in a new restaurant. The conversation about their next schedules died down as the food was almost finished. It was then that Daniel asked:

“Hyung, do you think Jihoon would like to eat here too?” 

Seongwu turned to him, his expression almost blank but his eyes were questioning and Daniel explained further.

Shrugging, Daniel continued. “I just thought of asking him out so I’m thinking of places where to take him.”

The older studied him for a second before smiling lightly, “Asking him out? Like a date?” He asked with as little worry as he could. Daniel nodded easily and Seongwu followed up. “Like a… friend date, yeah?”

His question made Daniel scowl in confusion, he probably thought that they were on the same page. But he smiled when he answered. “No, as in a ‘date’ date. You know that hyung!” He chuckled and Seongwu did as well however weaker.

“Yeah, of course!” He agreed and he laid a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and gave a firm squeeze, reminding him that he’s  _ older _ and he means no nonsense. “Just promise me that you’ll be  _ careful _ .”

They met eye-to-eye and Daniel promised he would be and Seongwu trusted him to.

Maybe he shouldn’t have enabled him. Maybe he should’ve iterated the repercussions more. 

But things had become much too stressful, especially for their dear center Kang Daniel. They all  _ knew _ and could  _ see _ how drained the ever optimistic man was no matter how much he smiled and laughed hard. And they could all  _ see _ and  _ feel _ how the mere existence of one Park Jihoon made Daniel genuinely  _ happy _ . 

When he smiled at Jihoon, it wasn’t of a self obligation to assure people he’s fine. When he smiled at him, it was of complete adoration and sincerity.

And in that sense, Seongwu took refuge in the consolation that Daniel will be happy. He could see that Jihoon also adored Daniel. To what extent, was a question he wasn’t in place to know for now.

Seongwu would like to think… that they’re happiness was most essential. And like the rest of his brothers in Wanna One, he cared for both of them dearly. He wanted to be a supportive brother and he will give all the help he could.

  
  


——

  
  


Hopelessly in love, Daniel was.

It was plain as day and seeing the two’s progress also brought joy and amusement to Seongwu. Not just him, but Jaehwan too apparently knew about it and the both of them teased Daniel, all the while playing wingman.

It made them feel like normal boys. The thing was, being idols was great pressure. They were revered and looked up like perfect individuals. But they weren’t. They fall in love and they get hurt just like everyone. So to have this kind of dynamic made them breathe a little easier.

However, the realistic side of Seongwu still persisted at the back of his mind. It was a side he tried to quell as much as he could.

But he did feel an obligation to at least keep an eye on the two.

That was why he stayed back with them when they were in LA. He was about to leave when he saw the two arrive at the pool. He stayed with them but he kept some distance to give the two a little time of course.

Daniel blocked him out quite easily and Seongwu didn’t mind. He wasn’t planning to be part of the conversation in the first place. He just wanted to make sure things will be alright, especially if ever someone stumbled upon the two. At least it wasn’t  _ just _ Daniel and Jihoon.

Seongwu tuned them out as much as he could and laid back watching the stars. He could hear the two bickering in the pool, Jihoon wasn’t a good swimmer and Daniel thought it’d be a good time to help him learn a little better.

He could hear water splashing and mirthy laughs. Seongwu smiled at how  _ different _ Daniel was. He was more responsible and sensible when with Jihoon. And Jihoon, their mature Jihoon, let loose a little more when with Daniel. He could be a kid with him.

They truly suit each other, Seongwu concluded.

In a perfect world, they could be together with no restriction. Sadly, it wasn’t like that. But despite it all, Daniel still took the chance for Jihoon. It made Seongwu wonder why Daniel couldn’t at least wait after their promotion.

The sound of Jihoon and Daniel’s laughter brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over at the two who waded their way back up from the pool all the while playing around and laughing to themselves.

Seongwu smiled at them.

Maybe the answer wasn’t that important as long as the two were happy.

____

  
  


Seogwu would like to think that despite being the gag man, he was a responsible hyung to the younger ones. He cared for them as well as he could and played around with them like a big brother.

He was the closest with Jihoon among the maknae line. He loved teasing him the most. Jihoon’s reactions were cute and he can play along well. There was a certain ease between the two of them and there was never anything awkward.

They matched well.

But then, that perception was only on his part.

Jihoon was comfortable with him, sure. He laughed with him, yes… and yet it wasn’t the most happy and content Jihoon could be. Not even with Jisung did Seongwu see Jihoon the way he was when he’s with Daniel. Seongwu didn’t know why he felt... Dissatisfied with that. The friendship wasn’t one-sided but there was an aspect in which it  _ felt _ it was.

“Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon calling his name took him out of his thoughts. Seongwu turned his attention back to the younger who sat across from him. Jihoon chuckled at him spacing out. “Food is here!” He gestured at the table with their ordered meals served.

Seongwu cheered with him and awed animatedly at the delicious food before them. There’s a new restaurant that opened near their dorm. It specialised in chicken cooked in different cuisines and of course, Jihoon wanted to try. The younger asked Daniel originally to take him but their center sadly had a schedule on their free day.

Daniel asked Seongwu to accompany Jihoon today since they don’t know when they will have their next free time. And so he did. Seongwu didn’t mind, he prefered being outside than staying cooped up in the dorms anyway.

And Jihoon was fun to hang out with despite people’s perception of him being a loner gamer. They asked the other members to join but they were too tired or arranged other plans for the day and so it was only the two of them.

Jihoon was about to dig in when Seongwu remembered. “Jihoon ah.” He called for his attention and the younger turned back up to him with wide eyes and Seongwu grinned. “Picture~” He said and took his phone out.

After photos were taken, Jihoon immediately ate all the while asking what for and Seongwu replied. “To send to your boyfriend.”

“Niel hyung isn’t my boyfriend.” Jihoon rolled his eyes at him.

“Hmm? I didn’t say who though.” The older man chuckled when Jihoon glared at his direction before resuming eating.

“Whatever, you’re paying because of that.”

“But of course, Jihoon ah~” Seongwu replied as he sent Jihoon’s picture to Daniel with the message:  _ ‘Jihoonie is happy~’  _ a few moments later Daniel replied.

_ ‘Cute!  _ _ ♡ ♡ ♡  _ _ Thank you, hyung :) ’  _ __

_ ‘Anytime ^^d’ _

“Hyung, get off the phone, it’s time to eat.” Jihoon’s reprimanding voice brought his attention back from his phone and he looked up to see Jihoon holding up a fork with a piece of glazed chicken. Seongwu snickered and acquiesced placing his phone down. He ate the food offered to him and Jihoon smiled at that.

The younger loved to feed people and it was endearing. People would think Jihoon is detached from others, lacking in showing affection. But in reality, he was just shy in showing them. However, he conveyed his care in sweet simple gestures and every time they -the members- receive such affection from Jihoon, they get reminded of just why Jihoon was well-loved by those who meet him.

“You should eat more, hyung. I always have to remind you of that.”

Seongwu smiled.

____

  
  


For a while since the beginning of Daniel’s special affection for Jihoon did Seongwu wonder why that was so.

Essentially, he knew the answer.

Jihoon was lovely inside and out. It’s no exaggeration to say that almost  _ anyone _ who Jihoon met will develop a puppy crush on him. But that was all it was. A simple adoration for a young man who did his best to be kind and make people happy. Him looking like an angel was an added reason.

  
  
  


As the days passed, as more schedules piled, as more time went did Seongwu’s understanding slowly become deeper.

Knowing the answer inevitably became a reason for him to  _ feel it. _

  
  
  


Seongwu was good with every member, but he was only close to a few. Jihoon was one of them. They’ve worked together since Get Ugly era, they’re in the same dorm, they’re next to each other during line-up, and him and Jihoon get along very well.

Jihoon didn’t show physical affection easily, and yet with Seongwu he was comfortable enough to initiate touch. Seongwu reminded himself that it’s because Jihoon has a hyung back at home and most likely he saw him in Seongwu. He should be happy at that. And he was… he was happy that Jihoon was at ease with him to show both his bratty and affectionate side to him.

But there were times he’d see how Jihoon was with Daniel, how he’d get shy at times when the older man looked at him intently or smiled that special smile just for him. How Jihoon gave his soft sweet smile for Daniel. How he’s  _ so patient _ with him. 

Even when the two were apart, they found their way to each other.

Often, Seongwu would look beside him and he’d see Jihoon’s attention was on Daniel despite their distance.

_ ‘But I’m right here.’  _ —was a thought that replayed in his mind more these days.

He didn’t want to think about it because of course, Jihoon will always seek Daniel.

Seongwu was never an option.

_____

  
  


Growing up, Seongwu learned that distancing yourself from your emotions wasn’t the answer. You have to remain where you are and let your fears and pain crash over. Stand strong and firm, let the waves pass, and only you shall remain. 

And so he let himself  _ feel _ . Feel himself falling further and further.

Every smile, every soft touch, and every thoughtful act Jihoon gave him felt like a tsunami. Over and over. One crash after another. And it left him shivering because it was cold… it was cold knowing that it meant nothing more than camaraderie. A familial affection.

Seongwu didn’t fault Jihoon. He was in no place to ask for anything more.

He’s accepted that and he’s alright where he was. To have all Jihoon was giving him was enough.

Every simple moment with him, he’s happy.

“What’s got you smiling?” Jihoon asked as the two of them walked back to the hotel they’re staying in for their schedule that day. It was a little late in the evening when Seongwu got hungry again. There was no one else who could accompany him except Jihoon.

He looked at the younger man beside him, big eyes staring up at him expectantly

“Hm, you.” Seongwu answered playfully to which Jihoon knocked shoulders with him chuckling along.

“Ah this hyung.” He murmured under his breath. “But really,” The younger one said, louder this time. “If you have something you wanna talk about, I’ll be here.”

And he  _ was _ always  _ there _ .

Seongwu didn’t remember a day without him. 

If they weren’t together physically, Jihoon occupied his thoughts. At least once a day, Seongwu thought of him.

His smile softened at the younger.

“Thanks, Jihoon ah…”

_ I’ll be here too. _

Even if he slowly slipped from Jihoon’s mind each day.

_____

Seongwu thought that when the time came that Jihoon and Daniel made it official, it would hurt him harder than it already did.

It didn’t.

He already knew it was going to happen. He was already there before the two did. While Daniel and Jihoon tiptoed around each other, Seongwu had a feeling that they were bound to be together eventually.

The difference was, his own feelings weren't included in his foresight.

But it only made the ride to the destination a little bumpy for him and for him  _ alone _ .

The two didn’t notice. Nobody did. Seongwu understood of course that they had more pressing issues to tackle regarding Jihoon and Daniel’s relationship -the growth of it. Management wanted them to  _ stop _ . A rational call but they don’t know Daniel. Daniel was a good man. And when a good man is tried, nothing can stop them.

And Daniel  _ wanted _ Jihoon.

The younger one did too but he’s more wary. He grew under the limelight and he knew the gravity of it. Daniel probably did too. But his want  _ far _ outmatched the repercussion.

He’s the type to fight and head to what he knew was right.

And in his heart, being with Jihoon was the  _ right choice _ .

In the end, they were allowed but with certain protocols.

Seongwu couldn’t help but be a little bit envious of Daniel in that aspect. The bravery the man has. He wondered… had he been  _ that _ brave, could he have gotten a shot with Jihoon?

Ah but again when he saw how Jihoon was with Daniel, he knew it was a losing battle. There’s no use in dwelling in ‘what if’s. All he could do was steel himself and guard his heart. Know his place in all this and be a  _ good friend _ .

  
  


He did feel for them. Truly he did.

When they’re outside, the two were aware of the distance they need to keep. Jihoon did it better than Daniel. It’s a little heartbreaking to see Jihoon keep himself in check when he wanted to be close to Daniel. Then when time was once again their own, Seongwu was a witness to how  _ close _ they were.

But time was rarely their own now.

Still, Daniel and Jihoon made the little time they had to stretch into their own small infinity. 

They were unbreakable and Seongwu didn’t want to meddle.

He’s happy for them.

If there were times he wished it was him? No one needed to know.

\----

“You’re here more often now, Seongwu.”

Sungwoon stated when the younger man came into his shared room with Minhyun, who was out watching a movie with Guanlin and Woojin.

Seongwu sheepishly smiled, “I like spending time here, hyung. Why? You don’t want me here?” He asked with a playful pout making the shorter man chuckle.

“You’ll stick around whether or not I mind. I don’t, by the way.”

Comfortable silence fell upon them once more with Seongwu simply laying on the carpet floor and staring up into the ceiling. Sungwoon was busy with his phone. No doubt chatting with his long list of friends.

But that list also consisted of one quiet at the moment Ong Seongwu.

The main vocal observed him silently for a while before speaking.

“Daniel is not in your room, huh?” Sungwoon asked and was answered by a simple hum of affirmation. It was normal at that point that their center and main visual spent time together. “And what bothers you? Being alone in your room, or Daniel being alone with Jihoon?”

Seongwu frowned at the latter option, “What? Why would I…?”

Sungwoon snorted and lay on his back with his hands pillowing his head. “Your crush on the little bunny is obvious, my friend.” 

The younger frowned further. “That’s… W-who else knows?”

“Just me and Nyeon. I think. Nobody else discussed it with us so don’t worry.” Sungwoon smirked at him. “And I see you don’t deny it.”

Seongwu returned the smirk, “No use in denying.” His smile dropped to a small grimace, “I’m hoping that admitting will help me move on quicker.”

“ ‘Move on’, hm?”

“I shouldn’t?”

Sungwoon hummed in thought. “It’s not that. Just… correct me if I’m wrong, please. But, you’ve had eyes for Jihoon even before he and Daniel happened, right? You had the same chances as Niel, but you didn’t pursue.”

Seongwu sat up, taking a deep breath, and turned back to the older; his mask of a smile in place.

“I got scared. Too many to lose… too much risk. A lot of ‘What if’s. What if I hurt Jihoon in the end? What if Daniel will stop seeing me as a brother? What if I lose both of them? What if it jeopardizes our group? I can’t, hyung.…” He chuckled defeatedly. “You don’t know how many times I wished I was like Daniel -headstrong. Dive in first, worry later.”

The older’s eyes were studying as he looked at the other who’s attention was turned nowhere on the floor.

“I lack a lot of things, hyung.” The younger concluded.

“You  _ don’t lack _ anything, Seongwu. You have too much of something…” Sungwoon quickly replied and Seongwu turned his eyes to him waiting for an answer.

—-

_ “Heart. You have too much heart, Seongwu.” _

Sungwoon told him that.

He made him promise that next time Seongwu found something or someone he wanted, he should go for it. Think of himself for once and tell himself that he  _ can  _ be happy.

Maybe stepping back this time was an infallible decision. It was mature and wise and he mustn’t feel like it’s because he’s inadequate. He didn’t miss the shot, he simply refused to take it.

It made Seongwu think in a different perspective somehow. And he can start to move on from it.

Even though he knew he could have been happier had he been braver.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit prompt sorry. I had to cut it ^^'


End file.
